diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Scharlachroter Kreuzzug/P
(Hauptanteil) | Einsatzgebiet = Pestländer, Tirisfal | Zugehörigkeit = Unabhängig | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Böse | WoWPedia = Scarlet Crusade | Weiterführende Links = }} Der '''Scharlachrote Kreuzzug' war eine religiöse Organisation die sich der Auslöschung der Untoten in Lordaeron verschrieben hat. Sie waren der Hauptgegner, sowohl der Verlassenen als auch der Geißel. Der Kreuzzug war zudem im Besitz verschiedener Festungen auf dem Gebiet des ehemaligen Lordaerons, die wichtigsten sind das Scharlachrote Kloster, Herdweiler, Tyrs Hand, die befestigte Kathedrale von Stratholme und galt damit als die letzte verbliebene Hierarchie der Lebenden in Lordaeron seit der Zerstörung des Königreichs und der Übernahme grosser Teile durch die Verlassenen. Hintergrund In den Wirren des Dritten Krieges und dem Fall Lordaerons durch seinen eigenen Prinzen wurde die Silberne Hand stark dezimiert und erschüttert. Isillien und Abbendis waren zwei der Kleriker, welche die Schrecken überlebten - zumindest körperlich, geistig ist sich Brann Bronzebart nicht so sicher. Isillien, Abbendis, Saidan Dathrohan, Mograine und Taelan Fordring gründeten den sogenannten Scharlachroten Kreuzzug um die Untoten zu bekämpfen, welche Arthas verdorben und ihren Orden zerstört hatten. Die Silberne Hand konnte sich nach einer Weile von den Schrecken erholen, dies hielt jedoch die Gründer dieser neuen Organisation auf ihrer heiligen Mission nicht auf, die Untoten auszulöschen.Dark Factions, S. 155 Freilich fand die Organisation enormen Zuspruch. Viele Menschen aus Lordaeron hatten durch die Seuche alles verloren und die Chance sich ab eben jenen Untoten zu rächen und zurückzuerobern was ihnen gehörte war sehr verlockend. Isillien hatte zudem ein Talent zu predigen und seine Worte fanden viel Gehör.Lands of Conflict, S. 166 Organisation & Mitglieder Organisation Die Organisation des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges war sehr militärisch. Anführer des Kreuzzuges war Saidan Dathrohan.Dark Factions, S. 156 Abbendis - Vater und anschliessend Tochter - und Isillien leiteten die Geschicke wobei Isillien sich als das Herz des Kreuzzuges ansah, Abbendis wiederum war der (militärische) Arm. Demzufolge leitete Abbendis die militärischen Operationen von Tyrs Hand aus während Isillien die Priester in ihre neue Rolle als Inquisitoren in den Westlichen Pestländern einwies. Isillien kümmerte sich vor allem um die Befragung - der Untoten sowie der Lebenden - um an jegliche Informationen betreffend deren Truppenmanöver zu gelangen. Abbendis fungierte aber ebenso als Anführer(in) der Priesterschaft während Isillien durch Taelan Fordring eine nicht unbeträchtliche Anzahl an Kriegern und Paladinen unter sich hatte. Einsatzgebiet(e) In den Westlichen Pestländern fungierte Taelan Fordrings Erbe, Herdweiler, als Operationsbasis des Kreuzzugs. Ihr Hauptquartier befand sich wiederum in den Östlichen Pestländern in Tyrs Hand unter Hochgeneral Abbendis. Grosskreuzzügler Dathrohan hielt über längere Zeit eine kleine Bastion in Stratholme gegen die Geissel und auch in Tirisfal befanden sich nebst Kloster einige verstreute kleinere Stützpunkte. Mitglieder(schaft) So ziemlich jeder, welcher Geliebte an die Geissel verlor, gegen die Geissel im Dritten Krieg kämpfte, oder zusehen musste wie Freunde und Familie zu Untoten Schatten ihrer selbst wurden hatte einen Grund, sich dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug anzuschliessen. Diese Kriterien treffen so ziemlich auf jeden Lordaeronier zu, auch wenn der Kreuzzug recht wählerisch bei seinen Mitgliedern war. Aufgrund eines starken Gefühls, verlassen zu sein, einer stetigen Angst durch die Geissel sowie die Verlassenen im Umland sind besonders jene Krieger anfällig für die Parolen der Scharlachroten Priester, welche in diesem Land das Schwert als einziges Mittel sehen. Eines der grössten Probleme war es wohl, den Kreuzzügler zu überzeugen dass man nicht untot sei, und auch um Himmels Willen nicht mit jenen sympathisierte. Der Kreuzzug war äusserst paranoid was dies angeht, eine Paranoia die natürlich zusätzlich durch Attacken der Lichtschlächter der Verlassenen geschürt wurde. Sich dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug anzuschliessen bedeutete, dass der Kreuzzug zum Leben wurde. Potentielle Rekruten wurden allerdings erst einer einmonatigen Quarantäne unterzogen, in welcher sie befragt wurden - über die Befragungen gibt es allerdings keine Informationen, man spricht nicht darüber - und man somit sichergehen wollte, dass sie keine Untoten seien. Die Mehrheit des Kreuzzuges machten Krieger aus, jedoch befanden sich ebenso Priester und natürlich Paladine in ihren Reihen. Natürlich war es besonders für Paladine schwierig, den Einklang mit dem Licht angesichts der Realität vor ihren Augen zu bewahren. Womit dann wohl der Fanatismus ins Spiel kommt. Beziehungen * Die Position der Allianz zum alten Scharlachroten Kreuzzug war zwiegespalten. Der Kreuzzug selbst sah sich als direkter Nachfolger der zerstörten Silbernen Hand und als Anhänger der Kirche des Lichts. Jene wiederum hielten sich mit Lobpreisungen bedeckt, vor allem die Methoden der Kreuzzügler waren doch "gewöhnungsbedürftig". Die Radikalität und der Fanatismus, welcher sich über die Jahre verbreitete, bereitete den Anführern der Allianz sowie der Kirche zwar Sorgen, allerdings waren die Kreuzzügler auf der anderen Seite in ihren Augen quasi der Fleck auf dem Hemd während das ganze Haus in Flammen steht.So, no, the Alliance does not condone the Scarlet Crusade’s actions, but sees the problems caused by this organization as akin to having a stain on your shirt while your house is on fire. - Lands of Conflict, S. 167 Folglich sah man in den frühen Jahren keinen Handlungsbedarf - teilweise sicher auch keine Handlungsmöglichkeit - und eines taten die Kreuzzügler nachweislich: die Geissel in Schach halten und ein weiteres Vordringen nach Süden verhindern. Aufgrund vieler anderer Probleme der Allianz stand der Kreuzzug folglich weit hinten auf der Liste. * Die Horde war - nicht nur aufgrund ihres Bündnisses zu den Verlassenen - freilich ein Feind. Die Kreuzzügler schien es allerdings auch nicht sonderlich zu stören, keine Unterstützung durch Orcs oder Trolle zu erhalten. * Obschon wohl anfänglich auch generell Allianz-Mitglieder Teil des Kreuzzuges wurdenSiehe die Statuen im Scharlachroten Kloster. wurde der Kreuzzug zunehmend rassistischer und schloss schliesslich jegliche Nicht-Menschen aus. Rekruten mussten zudem eine tadellose Weste aufweisen, ansonsten machten sie rasch Bekanntschaft mit dem Schwert.Dark Factions, S. 156 * Das Verhältnis zur Argentumdämmerung war seit jeher angespannt. Obwohl sie dieselben Ziele teilten (und teilweise wie an der Kapelle kooperierten) herrschte grosses Misstrauen zwischen der Argentumdämmerung und dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug, welches auch mal in Gefechten ausgetragen wurde.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 150 Anmerkungen